


PROMPT: Femme fatale

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [12]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Femme Fatale, Long-Distance Relationship, Plotbunnies, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Canon, headcanon and kinks of pairing.





	PROMPT: Femme fatale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PROMPT: Роковая женщина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472351) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



Canon:  
* Helen Cutter and Philip Burton clearly were business partners, New Dawn was Helen's idea, and they discussed Anomalies.  
* Helen was not typical, but obvious femme fatale using others' love in her interests, and Philip was pretty enough to attract her.  
* Philip wanted to know Helen's fate, even risking to uncover their relation.  
* Philip always knew Helen was dangerous, called her "unbalanced individual", but still worked with her all that time.

My headcanon and kinks:  
* great common project and changing the world together (business partners "with benefits")  
* sincere love to a dangerous and extraordinary woman (fear to love and to lose at the same time, "feelings for the monster")  
* male loves female, female just desires him and uses his love  
* female leads, male loyally works for her  
* secret relationship  
* long-distance relationship with rare meetings (Philip as sort of "sailor's wife" and "safe harbor" for Helen)  
* "wild" female and "civilized" male  
* sensual femdom (some BDSM, psychological and emotional games, male's pleasure to be desired so much, knifeplay, breathplay, predator/prey, oral sex, rough petting, biting, dirty talk, etc)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Helen and Philip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931110) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * [Primeval drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112448) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * [VID: Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745644) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)




End file.
